mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Freddy Krueger
Frederick Charles "Freddy" Krueger is a fictional character from the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/A_Nightmare_on_Elm_Street_%28franchise%29 Nightmare on Elm Street series] of horror films. He first appears in Wes Craven's A Nightmare on Elm Street (1984) as a disfigured dream stalker who uses a glove armed with razors to kill his victims in their dreams, ultimately causing their deaths in the waking world as well. However, whenever he is put into the real world, he becomes mortal again. He was created by Wes Craven, and has been consistently portrayed by Robert Englund since his first appearance. In the 2010 remake, however, Krueger is portrayed by Jackie Earle Haley. Freddy Krueger was officially confirmed as the fourth DLC character for Mortal Kombat (2011) during the San Diego Comic Con 2011 event. He was available to download on August 9, 2011. Biography *'Mortal Kombat (2011):' "A malevolent spirit of the Dream Realm, Freddy Krueger preys on the souls of the living as they sleep. When Shao Kahn began to steal Earthrealm's souls - souls Freddy considered his own - Freddy battled the emperor in the Dream Realm. But Shao Kahn's will was too strong. He pulled Freddy into the real world, where he was mortal, and defeated him. A badly injured yet determined Freddy fitted both his hands with demonically enhanced razor gloves. Once he has killed Shao Kahn he will find a way back to the Dream Realm, where he will torment Earthrealm's souls for eternity." Combat Characteristics Powers and Abilities Freddy possesses surprising agility, as well as his trademark weapon - His Clawed Gloves, which he uses to kill his victims. He also has hell-related powers. Signature Moves *'Hell Spike:' Freddy sticks his claws in the ground, causing enlarged spikes to reappear from under ground. This has Close, Medium, and Far commands. (MK 2011) **The enhanced version is called Hell Blast. Freddy's ascending claws are bigger and deal more damage. They also automatically appear under the opponent, whether Close, Medium or Far. *'Sweet Dreams:' Freddy summons a green orb that falls on the opponent and causes them to fall asleep for a short amount of time. (MK 2011) **The enhanced version is called Deep Sleep. Freddy summons a bigger orb that deals more damage to the opponent. *'Glove Toss:' Freddy throws one of his gloves off his hand and into the opponent. (MK 2011) **The enhanced version is called Power Glove Toss. Freddy throws both of his gloves off his hands, causing more damage. *'Freddy Fingers:' Freddy sends one of his gloves to crawl across the ground and hit the opponent's feet. These crawls make a distinct clicking sound. (MK 2011) **The enhanced version is called Freddy's Edge. Freddy sends both of his gloves to crawl, dealing more damage in the process. *'Dream Shift:' Freddy disappears and reappears in fire. This has Away and Towards commands. (MK 2011) **The enhanced version is called Hell Shift. Freddy can teleport farther than usual, away or towards. *thumb|250px|rightX-Ray Move - What A Rush: Freddy uppercuts the opponent, then impales the opponent with his claws through the chest, breaking the ribs and puncturing the lungs. Then he swipes the opponent across the face, damaging the skull. (MK 2011) Fatalities *'Tell 'Em Freddy Sent Ya:' Freddy disappears from view, then reappears behind the opponent. He impales the opponent and summons a hole. He then drags him/her into the hole. Afterwards, the hole spews a huge amount of blood. (MK 2011) *'Welcome to my Nightmare:' Freddy summons a large furnace. He then stabs the opponent in the neck and stomach, and chucks them straight into the furnace. As the opponent burns in agony, Freddy waves goodbye and shuts the door, while the opponent's arm is hanging out of the furnace, cutting the arm off, and burning the opponent to death. (MK 2011) Other Finishers *'Babality': A baby carriage is seen and the camera zooms in to reveal a teddy bear with four cuts in its stomach. Freddy then jumps up from behind the carriage and attempts to take a slash at the camera. (MK 2011) Ending *'Mortal Kombat (2011):' "Freddy Krueger's bladed hands tore through Shao Kahn. The demonically-enhanced weapons had been more than a match for the emperor's dark magic. Though Freddy had saved Earthrealm, Nightwolf recognized him as an evil spirit, and in a Shamanistic ritual, sent him back to the Dream Realm. But that decision proved ruinous. Freddy did not resist. He welcomed a return to immortality. From the Dream Realm he will again create a Nightmare in Earthrealm." Trivia *If not counting the DC characters, Freddy is the second guest character to appear in the Mortal Kombat ''series, the first being Kratos. **However he is the first DLC character originated from movies. *Unlike Kratos, Freddy is available for both consoles. **Also unlike Kratos, he does not have his own arena. *In the movies, Freddy only had claws on his right hand. In this game, however, he has claws on both hands for gameplay mechanics. *His first Fatality is based on the way he killed Glen Lantz in the original ''Nightmare on Elm Street, while his second Fatality is based on the way he killed Kristen Parker in the 4th Nightmare on Elm Street. His X-Ray Move is based on the way he killed Taryn White in the 3rd Nightmare on Elm Street. **The names of his first fatality and his X-Ray are lines spoken to two of his victims before he killed them, the first to Ronald Kincaid in response to his comment "I'll see you in hell", the second to Taryn White, a former junkie. *Much like Shang Tsung, Freddy Krueger feeds off the souls of his victims. *Much like Kabal, Freddy's disfigured appearance is the result of being burned alive. *Much like how Smoke can dash forward and backwards while turned into a cloud of smoke, Freddy can also move away and forward in a unique way, with his Dream Shift special move. *Krueger and Scorpion were both aged 32 before they died and became immortals. They also share a similar power of hellfire. *Ed Boon has stated there's a future possibility of more DLC, but it's uncertain at this time. **But Rigo Cortes, one of the NRS staff, has stated in his twitter that Freddy and the DLC Klassic Costumes for Sub-Zero and Cyber Sub-Zero are the final planned DLC.https://twitter.com/#!/NinjaBoy66/status/98575710259650561 Rigo Cortes stating the lasts DLC *He is the only character in MK 2011 to have a Fatality that involves the victim only losing one arm. **Also, his Tell 'em Freddy Sent Ya fatality is the only Fatality that can be performed anywhere in the stage. *The woman Freddy kills in at the end of his ladder ending bears an extremely strong resemblance to Nancy Thompson on the original poster advertising the first A Nightmare on Elm Street. Nancy Thompson being the woman who originally defeats Freddy at the end of the first film, but is killed in the 3rd film. *Unlike Skarlet, Kenshi, and Rain, Freddy will yell "No!" when Shang Tsung uses his second fatality on him, making him the only DLC fighter to say anything so far. **He is also the only DLC fighter so far to yell "No!" when The Street's stage fatality is performed on him. *Oddly, even though his full name is said in the selection screen, the announcer only says his first name when the player wins. *Freddy is the only character who can actually dodge Shao Kahn's Hammer Throw move without simply jumping, with the help of the Nightmare Stance. DLC Video 250px|His DLC trailer. References ru:Фредди Крюгер es:Freddy Krueger pt:Freddy Krueger Category:Mortal Kombat (2011) Characters Category:Downloadable Character Category:Evil Characters Category:Downloadable Content Category:Non-canon Characters Category:Characters Category:Undead Category:Guest Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Earthrealm Characters Category:Wraith Krueger, Freddy